


like a train wreck

by stardustlogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas oneshot, Established logicality, Fluff, M/M, You'll see what I mean, also logan is oddly in character, arguing over when the holidays begin, established prinxiety, excessive use of mariah carey's "all i want for christmas is you", i just wanted to write something light hearted and silly, oh there's one (1) swear word but it's only because virgil's v v exasperated, people who know how to tag their fics are unsung heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustlogan/pseuds/stardustlogan
Summary: Virgil thinks November 1st is way too early to start celebrating Christmas, but Roman begs to differ. Patton’s a disaster in the kitchen, and Logan doesn’t know how to decorate. Welcome to the family.Written for the Sanders Sides Holiday Month.





	like a train wreck

Virgil woke up suddenly, feeling the morning chill creep into the sheets. 

But the cold wasn’t what woke him up. 

He could hear muffled music playing the next room that sounded suspiciously festive. 

Virgil threw back the deep red covers, taking note to tell Roman to get some damn curtains in his room before he went blind from the sun shining into the room one day. He squinted at the wall, trying to make out what the noise was.

Wait. 

It couldn’t be.

The door suddenly flew open, and a full blast of “All I Want For Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey hit him like a train wreck. 

“Good morning, my darling angel!” 

Virgil groaned, holding his hands to his ears to block out the atrocious sound. “For fuck’s sake, Princey, Halloween was  _ yesterday _ .” 

Roman was bouncing and glowing—literally, he had Christmas lights tangled on his arms—with a wide smile on his face. 

“Don’t be such a grinch and come to the living room! Even Logan’s there, enjoying himself!” 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “That does not sound like Logan. He hates celebrating holidays early.” 

Roman shook off the Christmas lights on his arms onto the floor and marched over to the bed, pulling Virgil out of it. “Get into the holiday spirit, Virge!” 

Virgil slouched, blowing a strand of stray hair out of his face. “Make me,” he said. Then, he remembered who he was talking to. “Wait—”

Roman grinned, and before he could move away, flee, or  _ something _ , he brought his arms beneath Virgil’s knees and shoulder, and swiftly carried him bridal style. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Ro.” Virgil squirmed in his arms, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks as Roman chuckled, leaning down to affectionately peck Virgil’s nose. 

“It’s for the purpose of Christmas!” Roman announced, before carrying him out to the living room. 

The living room was a disaster. 

“Looks like a bunch of Christmas elves threw up in here,” Virgil commented, glancing around the room. 

“Logan’s fault,” Roman said automatically. “Patton decorated half, and Logan did the other half. Guess which one’s which.”

The room was split evenly into two by the television. 

Red and green streamers were systematically arranged on half of the walls, and snow globes and other small baubles carefully adorned the mantlepiece of their fireplace, all in equal distance from each other. 

The other half, closer to their shared kitchen, was an explosion of red and green decorations without a regard for design whatsoever. A large Christmas tree, with many, many protruding ornaments, was near their doorway; the vivacity undoubtedly marking Patton’s doing. 

Virgil couldn’t believe  _ Logan _ of all people contributed in decorating, especially this early into winter. He clearly remembered when fall rolled around the previous year; Logan had vehemently insisted when Roman pulled out the plastic skeletons in September that it was “firstly, a frivolous activity and a waste of time” and that Roman’s timings were “completely inaccurate and misrepresentation of what Halloween is actually about”. 

Virgil, to this day, still had no idea what that meant. 

Patton must’ve softened his grouchy spirits when it came to decorating for the holidays. 

It still looked terrible, though. 

He wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. “Turn off the music,” he said as Mariah Carey proclaimed, “ _ all I want for Christmas is you!” _ . “Is this song seriously on repeat?”

“...No?” 

“Jesus  _ christ _ .” 

Virgil perked up at the scent of freshly baking cookies slowly filling the air. He noticed Logan and Patton talking quietly on the couch together, their hair and clothes flecked with flour, and he guessed they were the ones behind it. 

Logan shot Virgil, who was still crumpled in Roman’s arms, an amused look. 

“Not a word, nerd,” Virgil warned before tapping Roman to put him down. He spotted Roman’s phone plugged into a speaker on the coffee table, and leaned forward to turn the music off.

“I see you are finished with your cookie making business. Did everything go well?” Roman asked, unceremoniously dropping Virgil onto the couch and turned the music back on.

Virgil hissed in protest. In retaliation and pure pettiness, he reached out to the speakers and pulled out the plug. 

The music stopped abruptly. 

“Everything went perfectly well!” Patton said happily, as Logan spoke at the same time. 

“It was quite catastrophic.” 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

“ _ Cat _ -astrophic?” Patton said playfully, holding up the cat hoodie tied around his shoulders. 

Logan groaned.

“It’s really your fault; you gave this hoodie  _ and  _ the perfect opportunity to make a pun to me.” 

“Anyway,” Logan continued, a hint of red dusting his cheeks as Patton wrapped his arms around his shoulders, giggling, “we happened to spill an entire half tub of sugar on the kitchen floor.” 

“Must’ve looked like a meth lab,” Virgil commented off-handedly, shrugging when everyone stared blankly at him. 

“In my defense, the lid was on wrong,” Patton said, “and I slipped.” 

“This is why you cannot be left alone in the kitchen,” Logan said with slight smile before adjusting his tie. “Any special plans for today?”

Roman did a little, excited jump, clapping his hands. Virgil hid his smile;  _ what a dork _ . “Yes, you delightful nerd! I’m so glad you asked.” 

“I do not understand why everyone is calling me nerd today,” Logan said in a low voice to Patton. 

“It’s because of your glasses.” 

“Patton, you and I have the same glasses, yet they do not call—”

Roman’s flopped dramatically onto the couch, a clear move that demonstrated,  _ everyone pay attention to me or I will perish _ . 

Like Tinkerbell, Virgil vaguely remembered Roman once telling him. 

“I was thinking we could go Christmas shopping,” Roman said, flinging his arms out. One of his hands landed on Virgil’s lap, and he instinctively took it, lacing their fingers together. “Walk around, gossip, bond. You know the sort.” 

Logan cleared his throat. “I have approximately six refutations to everything you have just said.” All three of them winced. “Firstly, it’s November 1st. Adequate holiday sales do not start for yet another couple of weeks. Secondly, the temperature outside is atrocious to simply walk around in, and one of us is bound to be ill-prepared and forget a coat, resulting in hypothermia. Thirdly, we are adults at the age of twenty-three. I don’t believe we find amusement in, as you crudely put it, gossiping—” 

“Are we going to let him keep talking?” Virgil asked, looking between Patton and Roman. 

They shrugged, and Roman lightly squeezed Virgil’s hand. 

“—and lastly, we’ve known each other since high school. We’ve bonded plenty since then, especially after moving into the same flat.” 

There was a pause. 

“You done, Lo?” Patton asked. 

“Quite. Now, I suggest—” 

Roman clapped enthusiastically. “Great, now let’s go Christmas shopping!” 

Virgil rolled his eyes as Logan sputtered in protest. It was a typical holiday season. 

**Author's Note:**

> loqicality.tumblr.com


End file.
